Are you kidding me!
by Mist Hitachiin
Summary: Kiara has had problems in the past and have been trying to forget about them. What happens when she meets the one and only "Silent Ninja Perv"? And runs into her past on the way? Guess you have to read to find out! :D *HIATUS* SORRY!


_**Are you kidding me?**_

_**(Baka and Test)**_

_**By: Annabeth Chase-1221**_

Hmm mom was making me go to Fumizuki Academy. I don't really mind the school or anything. But there's three things that are wrong. One the only thing that I am good at is Health Education and Physical Education. Two I suck at taking test. And third…I HAVE TO WEAR A GOD DAMN UNIFORM! It was a little red skirt, a white and black t-shirt, and a goofy little red tie. God I hate uniforms. Hmm what time is it. I looked at my watch. It was…7:00. GOD I'M ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL! I held tightly on to my bag and started running as fast as I could. Which is pretty darn fast. As I was rounding the corner I saw a boy that was running almost as fast as I was. I sped up. Hmm he has shortish purplish hair. Was about my height maybe a little taller. Hmm I wonder who he is… I kept speeding up until I was like right next to him.

"Hey." I said.

He looked at me and stopped abruptly. I stopped too, wondering what happened. He took out a camera and started taking pictures of me. It was creeping me out. So I hightailed it out of there. I still want to know what his name is… Oh well. I kept running until I was at the school. I ran in and went to the office.

"Um hello?" I said.

A woman walked up to me.

"Hello, what's your name Ms.?" She asked me.

"My names Kiara. Um someone named 'Iron Man' or something like that said to pick up my class here."

"Oh yes your Ms. Kiara. Here you go."

"Thank you."

I took the little envelope that she was holding out. Well I could already guess what class I'm in. I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper that was inside it read…2-F. Yup I was right I'm in the lowest class. I started walking there. Oh I forgot to mention how I look. Well I'm about 5'2" yea short for a 14 year old. I have blonde hair with a red tint on the outside. And I have scarlet red eyes. I'm just outside the door. I took in a deep breath and opened the sliding door thing. My first thought of the room… What a dump. Second thought wow there's actually people in here! I walked in slowly. And made my way to the back of the room. Some girl with pink hair came up to me.

"Hello my names Mizuki. What's yours?"

"Oh my names Kiara. It's nice to meet you."

I bowed.

"Would you like to come and sit with us?"

"SURE!"

Mizuki led me to a group of four people. Two boys, a girl, and I think the other one is a boy?

"Hi everyone!" Mizuki said to everyone.

"Hey Mizuki. Who's this?" asked the one that looked like a guy.

"Oh this is Kiara. She's new here."

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'll introduce everyone. Well I'm Hideyoshi. That's Minami (girl with reddish pinkish hair). That's Yuji (boy with red spiky hair). That's Akihisa (boy with blondish hair). And that's Kota. Wait where's Kota?" asked the one that looked like a boy.

HE WAS A BOY!

"I don't know. He's probably taking pictures of girls again." Said Yuji.

WAIT! Did he just say taking pictures of girls? Maybe this Kota person is the one that I encountered earlier… Hmm maybe.

"Hey Hideyoshi are you a boy?" I asked.

"YES! Now someone notices that I'm a boy!"

"Nope she's defiantly a girl." said Akihisa.

"What a baka." I mumbled.

Just then I herd the slide door open and close.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry I'm late I just saw this really hot girl running to school." Said this mystery boy.

I turned around and saw the guy that was taking pictures of me.

"AHH!" I screamed.

I ran and hid behind Hideyoshi.

"What's wrong?" Hideyoshi asked me.

"I've met him! He took pictures of me!" I said.

"Kota!" yelled Minami.

"Hmm?" He turned around and faced her.

"What did you do to Kiara?" she demanded.

"Who's Kiara?"

"HER!" she pointed to me.

I hid behind Hideyoshi some more.

"THAT'S HER! SHE'S THE ONE THAT I SAW RUNNING TO SCHOOL!" Kota yelled like he just won the lottery.

"And then what did you do?"

"Obviously I took pictures."

I got out from behind Hideyoshi. Okay I felt a little better. But my fear was quickly being replaced by anger. I growled at him.

"You get 3 seconds to run before I catch you and crush your camera!" I snarled at him.

"NO! I HAVE A LOT OF PICTURES ON HERE!" he complained.

"1…"

Kota started running really fast out the room.

"2…3!"

I ran after him as fast as I could. This was faster than before, because my anger was propelling me forward. I caught up to him really fast. I jumped him. Making him fall forward.

"Got you." I whispered to him.

He did an awkward flip so know he was lying on his back. I was sitting on his stomach. He looked at me then got a nose bleed.

"Huh?"

Everyone caught up, and saw me sitting on Kota's stomach.

"How did you catch up to him?" Asked Yuji.

"I umm ran." I answered even though it was obvious.

"Yea, but he's like the fastest person in the school." Stated Minami.

"Really? Hmm that wasn't even my fastest." I mumbled to myself.

And of course Kota had to hear.

"That wasn't my fastest ether." He whispered to me.

I growled at him.

"Give me the damn camera!" I snarled.

"NO! You have to pry it from my cold died fingers!"

"Okay."

I leaned in **REALLY **close. My face was like 3 inches away.

"Now will you give it to me?" I whispered to him.

"N-no." he stuttered.

I leaned in closer. Now I was like 2 inches away.

"How bout now?"

All he could do was shake his head. I smiled sweetly.

"Please give it to me."

He shook his head again. Akihisa walked up to me and whispered in my ear. Once he was done I nodded. I laid down on top of him. (Sorry if it sounds wrong)

"Pretty please can I have the camera?"

I kept squirming and my face was like an inch away. Once again he got a **MAJOR** noise bleed. The blood didn't stop coming. I saw the camera next to his hand. I grabbed it and got up.

"PLEASE DON'T DESTROY IT!" Kota said while getting up.

"Oh I won't."

I started deleting the pictures of me. Once I was done I handed back the camera.

"Here, see I didn't destroy it." I said while smiling.

He looked through the photos.

"Yea, but you deleted the photos! And they were AWESOME!" He whined.

"Just shut up."

I walked to the wall, put my back to it, and slid down. I was so tired. And I need water.

"What's wrong Kiara?" asked Mizuki.

"I need water." I said flatly.

I laid down on my stomach. And put my head on the floor. Why was I so thirsty? Hmm did I eat breakfast? Let me think…Nope. I got up and started walking back to the class. I kept staggering. When ever someone tried to help me I'd just wave them off. Once I got to the room I went to my bag and grabbed a granola bar, and ate it. I felt a whole lot better.

"Whew, that was close." I said to myself.

"What just happened?" asked Minami.

"How do I put this? I didn't have breakfast. I ran to school and chased Kota-chan. So my energy just went away."

"Oh." Said everyone except Kota.

"Who gave you permission to call me Kota-chan?"

I smiled cause I knew that, that would bug him. I stepped forward.

"I did. Got a problem with it?"

I smiled evilly.

"Yes I actually do."

"Bring it on perv."

Just then a really tall man walked in.

"Mr. Ironman please approve this match!" ask Kota.

"Sure. AWAKEN!" said Ironman.

This box expanded to engulf the class room. See in this school we fight using our avatars.

"I'm summoning my avatar! SUMMON!" yelled Kota.

His avatar popped out of the air. I have to admit it was pretty cute. It was dressed in all black with his mouth covered. He had a little sword. And his hair was put in a small ponytail. Now it's my turn to summon.

"I'm summoning my avatar! SUMMON!"

My avatar popped out of the air. She was dressed in all grey. She had a mask on. The only this that you could see was her eyes. There was a little hole in the back where her ponytail goes through it. And she had nun chucks. Haha I have a little surprise in store for everyone.

"This is going to be Health Education."

Our power is gauged by how we score on our last test in that subject. Well I'm lucky cause my last test score was in my old school. And it was mid-term test for Health. And I got the highest score possible plus the extra credit I did. So my score was 03920. And Kota's score was 02819.

"I have a confession to make." I stated.

That got everyone's attention.

"My avatar's not just any old avatar. And I'm not just any old student. I'm a…"

I paused for dramatic effect.

"Go on." Said Ironman.

"I'm a probationary student."

Everyone looked shocked. I smiled slyly.

"Ready?" I asked Kota.

"Yup."

Our avatars ran towards each other at blinding speed. Mine ran to a big book. And grabbed it. She ran to Kota's avatar and hit his head with the book. His score went down to 00100. But Kota's avatar jumped up and kicked the book from out of her hands. Then kicked her in the gut. I felt the pain but I just put it off. I got over the pain but my score went down to 00200. There was only a 100 point difference. Kota's avatar took out a camera and started taking pictures, but when he pressed the button a purple light shot out of the lens. She kept dodging. She grabbed one of the art table things. And threw it as hard as she could at Kota's avatar. It hit him square in the gut. His score went down to 00001.

"Mr. Ironman can we stop?" I asked.

"Sure."

The square box retracted into Ironman. Now the fight was over and our avatars disappeared. I smiled at Kota and walked over to him.

"Hey. I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Kiara."

I held out my hand expecting for him to shake it. But he just turned around. Hmm… I have an idea.

"KOTA-CHAN!"

I ran and jumped of his back. Not hard enough to make him fall.

"Why are you mean Kota-chan?" I asked squeezing him.

I saw that he was getting a noise bleed. Perfect. I turned my head sideways so that I could look at him.

"Kota-chan what's wrong?"

I started poking him face. Remember that I'm still on his back.

"Kota-chan do you hate me?" I asked expecting him not to answer.

Man was I wrong.

"Yes I do."

I was stunned. I got off his back. And stepped a couple of steps away from him. I was still stunned. But that was going away. Do you know what was replacing it? Nope note anger. It was sadness. No said that they hated me before. I turned around and walked out of the class room. I walked down the hall. I stopped and sat on the ground. I felt tears falling out of my eyes. My gut started hurting **REALLY** bad. I just sat there crying.

**_Kota's P.O.V._**

Dang that girls troublesome.

"KOTA!" yelled Minami.

"What?"

I turned and faced her. What does she want and why does she look pissed?

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?"

"Say what?"

I was really confused right now.

"Don't get smart. You told Kiara flat out that you hated her."

Oh that's what she's talking about.

"Well she asked me…"

"I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE! YOU HURT HER FEALINGS!" she yelled at me.

Well I never really thought about that, but it's not really my fault. So I just shrugged.

"I'll go find her." Said Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi walked off to go find Kiara.

"You such a baka." Said Yuji.

"Hmm?"

Am I really a baka?

**_Kiara's P.O.V._**

I was still sitting there crying when someone sat next to me.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Nope. Not until you say what's wrong."

I know that voice. It's Hideyoshi.

"Nothings wrong."

I tried to wipe away the tears, but Hideyoshi picked up my head.

"You call this nothing?"

"Well to be honest no one has ever said that they hated me. So I was kinda shocked, then I got sad all of a sudden."

Hideyoshi got up and stuck out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Let's go back they'll probably worrying about you."

"Okay. Hey Hideyoshi your just like the brother I never had."

He smiled at me.

"Hey can I call you Nii-chan?" I asked.

"Sure."

I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him. But when we were almost there Hideyoshi had to pull me.

"Come on Kiara! You were so anxious to get there. What happened?"

"Nii-chan I don't know what to say!"

"Just say what you're feeling at that moment."

"Thanks Nii-chan."

We got to the door. And I pulled it open. Everyone was there. I put my head down and walked in. I got a book that was laying on the floor and walked up to Kota. He was sitting down. When I got in front of him he looked up. When he did, I hit his head.

"OWW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You know why." I gave him an evil glare and walked over to Hideyoshi. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Nii-chan I'm tired." I said.

Everyone gave me a weird look.

"Then go to sleep."

"OKAY!"

I fell asleep.

**_Kota's P.O.V._**

Oww my head still hurts. Why did she hit me with a book? And why did she call Hideyoshi Nii-chan? Hmm… Well she's sleeping on Hideyoshi's shoulder. Hold on looks like… Yup her head fell onto his lap. Hmm that's a good opportunity to take some pictures. I took out my camera. And snuck away. I got behind them and took a couple of pictures. I took some from below Kiara (you know where I'm talking about) getting a noise bleed in the process. And I got some of the front of them. Now I can profit from them. Kiara shifted. She started talking in her sleep.

"No get away."

We all looked at each other. Wonder what her dream is about.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!"

Now everyone was looking at me. I just shrugged.

"Get away…Kota…Help."

My eyes went large. Everyone was looking at me again. Was Kiara really dreaming about me? And what could it be of? All of a sudden Kiara bolted up right with sweat on her face. Perfect picture time. I snapped a quick one. And put my camera in my bag so that she can't delete them again. I just pushed what she just said to the back of my mind.

"Hey Kiara, how did you sleep?" asked Mizuki.

Of course they couldn't just forget about what she said.

"It was good. Well until…Never mind. I slept great!"

Aki looked at me. He gave me a 'What-Was –She-Going-To-Say?' Look. I just shrugged. I don't really care anymore. I just wonder why she said name. Hmm never mind.

"Hey silent ninja perv. Any one home?" asked Kiara while hitting my head.

"What?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh okay."

"I have a question Kota." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Why do you hate me?"

Hmm I don't even know that answer. It's just that she doesn't act like the girls here. It just makes me…what's the word? UGG! I don't know. So I just shrugged.

"Well that's a great answer." She mumbled.

I don't even think that she wanted people to here her. But I did.

"HEY! I had a great idea!" She stated.

"And what might that be?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I want all of you guys to go to my parent's beach house with me! I was gonna go alone, but I really don't like being alone." As Kiara said that she put her head down.

"Well you'll never be alone, you have us." Said Minami.

"Well we would love to go." Said Mizuki.

"Yup." Everyone else said.

Kiara just smiled.

**_Kiara's P.O.V._**

I can't believe that I just invited them to our beach house!

"Hey we still don't know much about you." Said Aki.

"Yea like what do you like to do?" asked Yuji.

"Well I like to do…Football, gymnastics, soccer, dance, cheerleading, baseball, swimming, running, jumping hurtles, and basketball." I stated.

"Well those are all good sports. But I don't think that cheerleading is a sport." Said Yuji.

Oh hell no, he did not just say that! Cheerleading **_is_** a sport!

"Okay if you can do a back hand spring, toe touch, then landing in a split then I'll emit that cheerleading's not a sport. But if you don't then you guys have to take us girls out on a date. And no backing out to!"

"Okay." Said Yuji.

I smiled evilly. I saw all of the guys shudder. Well except for Hideyoshi and Kota.

"But first I need to stretch." I said.

I put one foot in font of me and one in the back. I kept going down until I touched the ground. All the of the boy's eyes grew huge. I just smiled. I swung the back leg around me. I stood up and did a back bend. Once my hands touched the ground I herd someone say 'Almost, almost.' I looked over (which was really hard. I wouldn't recommend it) and it was Kota.

"May I help you?"

As I said that wind blew through the wholes in the window. It moved my skirt. Kota was still there and he got a **major** nose bleed. But he did manage to take a picture. I just sighed. I pulled myself up.

"Ready." I said.

I walked to the end of the room. I breathed in and out. _'I can do this!'_ I thought. I did the back hand spring. And moved into the toe tuck. I did that. Those were easy now it was time to do the split. I landed perfectly. I looked at everyone. They were just staring at me.

"So who is the lucky boy that gets to do that?" I said triumphantly.

The boys had a discussion. Once they were done they turned towards me.

"We pass." They said at the same time.

"Then that means that it's an automatic disqualification. And you still have to take us one a date." I said.

"Okay as long as we don't need to do a split." Aki said.

"Okay so this is how it'll go. Yuji you go with…"

Hmm who should Yuji go with? YES! I GOT IT! He'll go with my friend Shoko!

"Yuji will go with my friend. Aki will go with…"

Minami or Mizuki? Minami defiantly.

"Aki will go with Minami. Hideyoshi will go with…"

Me or Mizuki? Hmm…well it'll be weird for me to do on a date with my brother. So Mizuki defiantly.

"Hideyoshi will go with Mizuki. And that just leaves me and…"

Okay Yuji and Shoko is going together. Aki and Minami is going together. Hideyoshi and Mizuki is going to together. So now it's just me and…Kota. WAIT! I'M GOING WITH KOTA! DANG IT! WHY HIM? Oh right I already paired everyone up. And I forgot about him…**Humph.**

"And that means me and Kota are going together."

I bet I had a look on my face, because everyone started talking.

"No you go with Aki I'll go with Kota." Said Minami.

I can't do that cause 1) she likes him and 2) I don't like him like that.

"No you go with him." I said back.

"You go with Hideyoshi I'll go with Kota." Said Mizuki.

"No that'll be weird. He's like my brother." I said.

"I'll go with you. Your friend can go with Kota."

Well that is tempting, but my friend would probably kill Kota. And Shoko would like Yuji.

"No that's okay. My friend would like you more than him."

I smiled at everyone.

"I'm happy that you guys care bout me. But I'm fine really."

I truly don't mind going on a date with Kota, but I just think that it'll just be awkward the whole time. As if Minami was reading my mind she spoke up.

"Well so that it wouldn't be awkward, we should do a group date."

"That's a good idea!" said Mizuki.

I gave Minami a thank you smile.

"Well it's decided. We go on the group date tomorrow. At noon. Since we don't have school on a Saturday." I said.

"So the guys don't have any say of this at all?" asked Aki.

"Nope none at all. Since you guys lost the bet." I said while smiling sweetly.

"Okay then. Were should we meet?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Umm how about in front of the school?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Said everyone, except Kota.

God what's his problem?

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

It was already the end of the day. I got up and grabbed my bag and walked out. I walked down the side walk and saw Shoko. Perfect timing!

"SHOKO!" I yelled while running to her.

She turned around and waved to me. I stopped when I was right by her side.

"Hi Kiara. I didn't know that you came back."

"Yea I just came here today."

"Really? What class are you in?"

"Haha well I'm in class 2-F."

"Oh…Why are you there?"

"Well it's probably because I'm not really good at taking tests."

I smiled weakly.

"Oh I just remembered something!" I said.

"And that might be…?"

"I'm going on a group date tomorrow and one of my friends needs a date. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay. Meet us at the school at noon tomorrow. Then we'll leave."

"Okay. Well I have to go."

"BYE SHOKO-CHAN!"

I ran home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be so much fun! Once I got home I ran into the kitchen ate dinner then did my homework. Then afterwards I was tired and fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.

**_Next Morning _****_:)_**

I woke up like around 11:30. DANG ONLY 30 MINUTES TO GET READY! I hurried up. I straightened my hair. I put on a nice light blue sun dress that goes down to my knees, and it has flower pattern on it :). Then I put on sky blue flip-flops on. It was now 11:49. Now I had to eat breakfast. Then brush my teeth. I ate a bowl of cereal and apple juice. Then I brushed my teeth. Now it was 11:57. I hurried out the door and ran to the school. When I got there I saw everyone. Except Shoko, she's probably on her way. I walked over to everyone. Minami was wearing a simple but really cute pink skirt and a white shirt. Mizuki was wearing a red skirt and a blue tank-top. The boys were just wearing jeans and a nice t-shirt.

"Hi everybody!" I said obviously excited.

"On my god! You look really cute Kiara!" said Minami.

"Haha thanks."

I twirled around a little. I stopped and saw Shoko walking over to us. She was wearing a black dress that goes up to her knees. It was a regular one but it fit her so well!

"SHOKO-CHAN!" I yelled.

I saw Yuji tense up. What's his problem? Oh well. Shoko walked over to us.

"Hi Shoko. Your date will be Yuji."

She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello Yuji."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

So they do know each other! So that means…oh no!

"Kiara invited me."

Yuji shot me a look of pure hatred.

"Hold up. Shoko hand me your tazzer, mase, and anything that might hurt someone." I said.

She handed everything over.

"And if you poke his eyes. Then you won't come with us to the beach house okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Shoko said.

"Okay then lets go."

I smiled. As we walked past a trash can I dumped everything that Shoko handed me. Well except for the mase and tazzer. I think that those will come in handy.

"Okay so where are we going?" I asked.

"Umm…how about the movies?" said Minami.

"Perfect! But what if we want to see different movies?" asked Mizuki.

"Umm then I guess that we have to go by our selves and the person we're with." Suggested Aki.

"Okay. Fine with me." Said Kota.

Wow he finally spoke! I was so worried that he was mad that he had to go on a date with me. I'm just glad that he isn't mad. We walked to the movie theater.

"So what do you guys want to see?" I asked.

"I wanna see 'Lovely Bones'!" said Minami.

"I wanna see 'When in Rome'!" said Mizuki.

"I kinda want to see 'The Green Hornet'." Said Shoko.

"Okay then go and watch the movies. We'll meet back here at 8. Okay?"

"Okay!" said Minami, Shoko, and Mizuki.

They walked off to go watch the movies they wanted to watch. I started walking out of the theater. When someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around ready to pull out the tazzer, but I saw…Kota.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Aren't we gonna see a movie?"

"Nah I kinda don't wanna. I like the guys to choose where we go. So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I dunno. Just walk around I guess." Kota stated.

"Okay."

We started walking around. I saw a store that sold some cloths. Hmm I do need new cloths.

"Hey we should go there." I said while pointing to the store.

"Why?" asked Kota.

"I need new cloths. And a new bikini. My other one got to small." I said.

"Why do I need to go in?"

"Cause 1) You lost the bet. And 2) I need someone to say if I look good in the new cloths." I said while smiling.

"Fine…"

"YEA!"

I took Kota's hand and pulled him into the store. I looked in the racks. I saw a cute pair of shorts. A really pretty yellow tank-top. A beautiful green skirt. A pair of skinny jeans. A orange tee that said 'I did it…But I'm blaming you'. Another tee that said 'Is that everything you got?' A red strapless dress that goes up to my knees. And I saw a purple two piece bikini with lime green polka dots.

"I'm gonna try these on. You wait outside the door." I told Kota.

"Fine…"

I went into the dressing room and tried on the jeans and the yellow tank-top. I walked out.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Good." Said Kota.

Wow he could at least say that I look good. I walked back into the dressing room and tried on the green skirt and the shirt that said 'Is that everything you got?' and walked out. I saw Kota put away something. Hmm what is it? Oh well.

"How bout this?"

"Good."

GOD! What is up with him just saying 'Good'?

I walked back into the dressing room and tried on the shorts and the tee that said 'I did it…But I'm blaming you.' And walked out. Again Kota was putting something away. GOD! WHAT IS IT!

"How's this?" I asked.

"Good."

GOD DAMN IT! I walked back into the dressing room. I changed into the red dress. But I need help zipping it up.

"Kota! Can you help me!" I called to him.

"Sure."

Kota opened the door and saw me holding up the dress.

"Can you zip it up?"

"S-sure" Kota stuttered.

Kota walked up to me and zipped up the dress. I turned around.

"Thank you. Now how do I look?"

God if he says 'Good' then Imma flip out!

"You look good."

I smiled. But for some reason my face felt hot. Hmm maybe I'm getting sick.

"Now out so I can change into the bikini." I said while pushing him out.

When he was out I changed into the bikini. It was the ones that you need to tie the top and bottoms so they could stay up. I got the bottoms tied. But I need help with the top.

"Kota can you help me again?" I asked.

"Sure."

He walked in and saw me holding up the top. I turned and saw that he got a noise bleed. God he's such a perv.

"Tie the top for me."

He just nodded. He walked over to me and tied the top. I turned to him.

"Thanks. So?"

He just nodded. God such a perv.

"Okay now out!"

I pushed him out. And changed back into my regular cloths. I walked out.

"Ready! Imma buy all of them." I said while smiling.

Kota just nodded. I went and paid for the cloths. And we left. We started walking around again. It was getting kinda awkward.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I don't care." He answered.

I stopped and Kota did to. I stared ahead of us. And saw the person that I never wanted to see. It was…my ex. Jason. I got scared a little. I grabbed the closest thing I could find. It so happened that it was Kota's hand. I looked down and I felt my face get hot. I need to take my temperature when I get home. I looked up at Kota. He was looking strait ahead, but I could see that he was blushing a little. Well you must be wondering why I'm scared of Jason. Well it's because when we used to go out. He always beat me when I hung out with my friends that were guys. So I dumped him. But he kept beating him. So I just moved to a different house with my parents. And forgot all about him.

"What's wrong?" asked Kota.

"Nothing lets just keep walking." I answered.

We started walking. Jason looked at me. I tensed up. He walked over to Kota and I. I stopped. Kota looked at me again.

"Okay what's wrong?" asked Kota.

I didn't answer all I did was look at Jason and squeezed Kota's hand. Kota looked where I was staring.

"Who's he?"

"He's my ex. Jason." I answered.

"Why are you scared of him?"

"He used to abuse me." I mumbled.

Kota herd me. God why does he have to hear me when I mumble? God Jason was still walking towards us!

"Why hello Kiara. How have you been?" asked Jason with a slight smirk on his devilish face.

"H-h-hello Jason. I-I've been g-good." I stuttered.

"That's good. Did you miss me?"

All I did was look down.

"Who's this?" asked Jason.

I looked up and saw that he was staring and Kota.

"T-this is…"

Kota cut me off

"I'm Kota. Kiara's friend."

I stared at Kota.

"Oh really?" Jason said while smirking.

"Yes really."

I looked at Jason. I got a little more confident. I let go of Kota's hand. I stepped up to Jason.

"Get the f*ck out of here!" I yelled at him.

He looked a little shocked. And I guess that Kota did to, but I didn't turn to look at him to see.

"So the lil tramp got nerve to talk to me like that." Said Jason while he was lifting up his hand to slap me.

I closed my eyes waiting for contact. But it never came. I opened one of my eyes and saw Kota holding Jason's hand.

"You don't ever hit a girl." Said Kota.

His eyes looked like they had purple flames in them. It was kinda scary. Jason just gave him a death glare and pulled his hand out of Kota's grip. Jason looked at me.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

With that he turned and walked away. I shuddered a little. I looked at Kota. The flames were subsiding. I looked at my watch it was…7:45. Hmm about 15 minutes left. I want ice cream. I looked around and saw an ice cream shop. I smiled.

"Kota-chan can we get ice cream?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure…"

He still looked kinda mad.

"Come on." I said while grabbing Kota's hand again.

I pulled him into the shop. I walked up to the counter. Hmm which one to get? I want…Cookies and cream!

"May I help you to?" asked the ice cream lady.

"I would like a Cookies and cream. In a bowl, with sprinkles." I said while smiling.

I looked at her name tag and it said 'Haley'.

"And what would you like?" said Haley.

She turned to Kota. She was looking at him. It seemed like there were hearts in her eyes.

"I would like the same."

"Okay right away." She said while smiling.

Haley walked away to get the ice creams. God she's so annoying. More than Aki, I didn't even know that was even possible! Well I guess that every restaurant has an annoying waitress. But what is this feeling I got when I saw her looking at Kota? It's on the tip of my tongue…DANG IT! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! Haley walked back with one bowl of ice cream. What happened to the other one?

"I'm so sorry, but we ran out of cookies and cream. There was only enough for one bowl." She said while smiling at Kota.

When she looked at me she gave me a death glare. I got mad, so I squeezed my hand trying to make a fist. But something got in the way. I looked down and saw that I was still holding on to Kota's hand. I guess that Kota just noticed too cause we both let go at the same time.

"Thank you." Kota said while taking the ice cream from Haley.

He put the ice cream down and went to go get a spoon. I looked down at the table. Wait there's a spoon right there. Why did Kota go and get another one? Kota walked back over to me and handed me the spoon.

"And why did you give me this? I don't have an ice cream?" I asked a bit cautious.

"It's cause we are gonna share. Stupid."

I was stunned. When I got over being stunned I smiled at him.

"Thanks Kota."

He just nodded and started eating. Once we were done I looked at my watch. It said…7:58. We need to leave like right now.

"Kota it's 7:58 we need to hurry back."

Kota nodded. We through away our bowl and started running back to the theater. It only took us about 2 minutes to get there. Right when we stopped in the lobby thingy everyone came out of different movie places.

"Hey you two. How was the movie?" asked Aki.

I looked at Kota and smiled.

"We didn't go and see one." I sated.

"Then where did you guys go?" asked Minami and Mizuki.

They were getting **really **close to me.

"We just went walking. And I bought new clothes, a dress and a new bikini. Then we got ice cream." I said.

I skipped over the part when we saw Jason. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"So what did Kota do when you shopped for clothes?" asked Yuji.

"Well, lets see…He told me if I looked good in the clothes. He helped me zip up the dress. And there's something else…"

Hmm what am I forgetting? THAT'S RIGHT!

"Oh and he tied the top of my bikini." I said.

All the guys looked at Kota. It seemed like they had a silent convocation. In the end Kota nodded. Hmm I wonder what that was about.

**_Kota's P.O.V._**

Once Kiara said that I helped tie her bikini top all of the guys looked at me. I knew what they wanted. I took pictures when she was changing. Hey that's why I'm known as the silent ninja perv. Anyhow…We left the theater and started walking.

"So when are we going to the beach house?" asked Minami.

"Hmm…On the weekend I guess." Said Kiara.

I can't wait till then. Girls in bikinis everywhere! It's like heaven! WOHOO! I CAN'T WAIT!


End file.
